Jealousy
by Anime.97.gurl
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto like each other. But one is loved by all and the other is misunderstood. Can they make it work?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! It's me Anime gurl! This is my first SasuNaru story! Please enjoy it!**

**This is set somewhere around the time when they are 15 which means I am skipping over the Sasuke leaving the hidden leaf thing. It's my story I get to choose the time!**

**I own nothing and am making no profit from this.**It was a club night. Like any other. People were dancing and flirting. People were drinking way too much. And the bathroom was filled with vomit and people who were passed out. That is where we met our raven haired friend.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on the counter having his 6th, no wasn't it 7th cup of scotch? Well, anyway, he was drinking a lot. He held his face in his large hands. His eyes seemed darker than usual and he had a sleepy appearance. Now, why was he like this? To put it simple terms, he was in love, and has failed to show his lover how he really feels. Now, you must be wondering who could he love that would make him so depressed? It was none other than our Blonde friend Naruto.

Why was being in love with Naruto was sad? It was simply because he was as dense as a piece of wood.

Sasuke had liked Naruto for a long time. He always thought that he was cute. And while everyone's back was turned, he would always smile when he would do something cute, or mess up. How much did he want to brush his soft blonde hair, or kiss his nice tan lips. Sasuke had never really into chicks. They acted all dreamy and needy around him. This was really unattractive to him. Naruto was one of those people who you have to like. But for Sasuke, this feeling had rapidly turned into love.

You must be wondering what Sasuke had done to be so depressed, in what way did he show his feelings that right now he would feel so depressed?

Well let's pay the past a little visit.

* * *

_It was a nice sunny day. It was early in the morning, but then again, Ninjas don't sleep much so it didn't matter. Sasuke was walking alone in an alley. There was only one thing that had filled his mind; it was his little Blonde haired friend, Naruto. Sasuke let out a sigh. The more he thought about the blonde kid, the more he wanted to admit his love. The more he wanted to admit his love the more he knew that he was going to get rejected. It went around like a wicked circle. Filling itself in the pain of Sasuke. _

_Suddenly, the very person who Sasuke was thinking of showed up right in front of his face. There stood Naruto, the guy who made his heart pound and his brain hurt._

"_Hey Sasuke," Naruto told his friend. "You'd better watch out, because today I am going to beat you!"_

"_Baka, you're the one who's going to lose to day." Sasuke responded, smiling in the inside that Naruto was already pumped for the day._

"_We'll see won't we?" Naruto laughed._

"_Fine, just don't cry when I kick your stupid orange jumpsuit butt into outer space!" Sasuke laughed._

"_Ha, I don't think you could do that! You would break you pretty little nails, Sasuke-CHAN." Naruto respond._

"_That's an old name, can't you think of a new insult, or are you such an idiot that it is impossible for you to think of a new, original name?" Sasuke laughed._

"_How about, butt-face!" Naruto laughed._

"_Wow that would have been a good name, if we were both five!" Sasuke replied._

_They have been friends for a long time, so by now they could play around with names and stuff. It was game that they would play when it was just them. If anyone else was around, Naruto's insult would be meant for real and Sasuke would try to fight him physically. _

_The two friends got to the training field. There was a special note waiting for them. It said: _

_Dear Naruto and Sasuke,_

_Kakashi and I have gone to take care of business, personal stuff. By the time we are done we will be too tired to train. So you and Sasuke train by yourselves! Have fun, while Kakashi and I have our own private fun. Hee hee…(insert little heart)_

_Love Sakura and Kakashi. _

_After reading the note, Sasuke felt sick. _

"_Hey, Sasuke, what do you think they're doing?" Naruto asked. Curious about the business that the note talked about._

"_Um…" Sasuke started. Since he didn't want Naruto's innocence to pop, he changed the subject. "Um, Naruto, why don't we go train? I bet you couldn't beat me!"_

"_Sure! Come on, I'll show you my new move!" Naruto challenged._

"_Ha, I bet it couldn't beat me!" Sasuke laughed._

"_We'll see!" Naruto laughed._

_Naruto ran up to Sasuke and attempted to kick him. Sasuke got his leg and twisted his whole body. As Naruto fell, he put his arms on the ground and did a cartwheel. He managed to get Sasuke of the floor. Naruto held him down. Naruto looked into his eyes. He brought his face really close to the others. As if he wanted a kiss, but didn't want to start it. He wanted the other to start it. Sasuke blushed. But he wasn't going to back down or complain. He kissed Naruto back. _

_They continued to kiss until they broke off the kiss. They started to pant. Naruto was going to get off Sasuke, but Sasuke held him back to the spot and kissed him again. _

_This time Naruto broke it. He had this look in his eye. "Sasuke, does this, does this mean you love me?" _

"_Maybe, why do you ask?" Sasuke asked. He loved to tease him._

"_I really want to know! Do, do you like me." Naruto said in a firmer tone._

"_I think, I might but then again, I could be lying." Sasuke smirked. _

_He thought Naruto would act all cute. And whine and ask why Sasuke wouldn't answer him. He thought Naruto would make puppy eyes, making Sasuke feel all big and important._

_But instead, Naruto's face turned into a frown. He looked as if he was saying "Don't play with me answer my question!"_

_Sasuke took the sign, and quickly responded "Yes, I do like you, I liked you for a while now." He did it in hurry, so that Naruto wouldn't get annoyed. But it lost some of its meaning._

_Naruto slowly stood up. He wiped his clothes, looked at Sasuke and said "Yeah right."_

_He looked as if he was betrayed and it showed in his clear blue eyes. He turned around and walked away._

_Sasuke just sat there. As if he couldn't understand what was going on. As if what was happening was simply a joke and that Naruto would come back with a wide grin saying that he was kidding. But that never happened. Sasuke stayed there all night and waited. But Naruto never came. Sasuke was left alone in the field looking and feeling lost._And now we come back to what was happening in the original plot.

* * *

"Why was he so ticked off?" Sasuke asked himself. "I was just playing. What dories he want? Should I go after him or just stay here?"

"Hey, Sasuke-kid, it's time for the shop to close." The bartender told the raven kid, handing him a bill.

Hey look at that it was the 7th cup. Sasuke just nodded, paid and walked out.

As he was walking out he made a decision.

Two seconds later he was standing outside of Naruto's house. He knocked on the door. Soon, the blonde opened the door. When he saw Sasuke, that same frown from before came on his door.

"I don't wish to speak to you!" Naruto said as he started to close the door.

Sasuke stopped the door. "Well, I do!" he said as he pounded on Naruto.

He held Naruto's large hands down on the floor. He tried to do this softly, because he didn't want to hurt his lover. "I, I want to talk to you…" he repeated.

He moved his lips and inserted them inside Naruto's mouth. Naruto started to struggle and tried to break the kiss, but Sasuke forced his face in. He continued to force the kiss until Naruto head butted him. Sasuke weaken his grip when his forehead got hit. Naruto took advantage of that and got his hand free. He then used that hand to push Sasuke off him. He got back on his feet. He stared at Sasuke. He whispered "I'm sorry.

As he started to walk away, Sasuke grabbed his leg.

"Wait, I, ug" Sasuke started, but the rest of his words were interrupted by his vomit. Sasuke then blacked out.

"Oh crap, how much did you drink?" Naruto said.

He got down on his knees, picked up a rag and clean Sasuke off.

* * *

When Sasuke woke up the next morning, he felt strange. He was back on his bed. His lips also felt very warm, as if he had recently kissed someone. He was changed and there was a card on the table next to him.

The card said:

_Sorry Sasuke. Until you prove yourself to me, please don't touch me._

There was a little ramen drawing on the bottom.

Sasuke was now even more confused. Just what did he have to prove? And since when did Naruto become to girlie. He thought that proving love and love notes were just for girls which is why he never liked them much. Why was his Naruto acting this way.

Little did he know that just outside his house, there was a little Blonde haired kid who was listening and thinking about him.

* * *

**There, a good chapter done. I am thinking of doing Naruto's point of view next. Well that's all for now folks!**

**If you review, I'll write the next chapter quicker!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo peoples!**

**It's me the author! Here's the next chapter. Sorry its way over due! I will work harder to get them in faster!**

* * *

Naruto was walking down the streets. He would usually be in a hurry. He had a natural hurried sprit. And it seemed like something interesting was happening around him. There was a cloud of depression that seemed to be trailing him.

* * *

He let out a long sigh. Looking at the clear sky as though there was supposed to be some kind of sign there. But there was no reply just another gust of wind. Naruto looked at the floor again. It was obvious that Sasuke hated him now. He should have just gone along with it. But his pride was always in the back of his head. Tempting him with evil requests. And this feeling. This feeling that made him want to hate his friend, his lover… However it was not only his pride that forced him to do it. It was also another bigger thing….

Naruto continued to walk. The streets seemed to stretch out. But also in a way seemed to stop in a certain location. Just like his life. By now you are probably tired of hearing this crap and want to know the reason behind Naruto's action. Why did he want an honest answer? When was he actually thinking for once? There was a simple reason. The reason behind Naruto's action was because he was stuck in a strange situation. Now, you must think that a guy like him never had any problems. But he was in a bit of a pickle. And what was the problem? A love triangle.

Naruto felt sick now. The memories about what happened just a week ago filled his head. _Why me? Why do I have to be the one stuck in the middle of this mess??? _And now we enter flash back land.

* * *

_Naruto walked into the Kazekage office. Now it wasn't just Kazekage's office. It was a specific red heads office. Naruto was greeted by a desk filled with paper and other junk that seemed hard to do. Naruto smirk. He always played around with the 5__th__ about the fact that she had to do so much paper word for the easiest things._

"_Hey Naruto," Gaara greeted his blonde friend. He was sitting in a comfy blue chair._

"_Hey Gaara. That's on pretty sweet office you got here! So why did you call me here. You know that I have my own assignments to do in the Hidden Leaf…" Naruto started._

_While Naruto mentioned that Gaara's expression got darker. Suddenly Gaara got up from this chair and pinned the blonde to the wall. "Can we stop talking about the villages for once? There are more important things that I want to talk about!!" _

"_What? What's the matter with you Gaara??" Naruto asked._

_Upon seeing Naruto's innocent stare, Gaara released the blonde. Naruto was happy to be released by he was still confused. Gaara turned and walked a couple steps away from the blonde and towards the window. He put one of his hands on the glass and looked out. He had this yearning gaze. He slowly turned from the window and toward the blonde. "Come on, there's a better view on the roof."_

"_Really? cool! Beat you up those stairs!" Naruto said, in mock happiness. Well, Naruto was faking it. But nowadays he got so good at it that people couldn't tell the difference between his true and fake excitement. _

_The two made their way onto the roof. Gaara looked at his village, and then to his friend. He let out a small sigh. His eyes seemed to gleam in the sun. Naruto blushed when he looked at his friend. Gaara opened his mouth to speak. "So, I have been thinking. Maybe if you don't mind, you can move to the sand village. You could live here…with me…" _

_Naruto suddenly had the slight look of shock spread on his face. Gaara started to lose his courage. He retreated and said in a small voice. "Or you could stay in your village and you can visit me once or twice a week… look. I don't want to hide it anymore."_

_Gaara turned his body so that it was facing Naruto's. He looked into Naruto's bright blue eyes. "I love you, Naruto. Ever since we were little I have always loved you. Without you and your help, I wouldn't be where I am now! Please say that we can at least can date. I know it may seem like something stupid, but I know that I truly do love you!"_

_Naruto just stared at his friend. In reality, Naruto kind of did like his red head friend. But his raven hair friend always held first place in his heart. Although, the raven haired one didn't seem interested in anything, or anyone for that matter. Naruto stared at the floor. But now that he knew that Gaara did like him that tilted his thinking. 'Maybe Sasuke didn't like me. Maybe I should date Gaara. What am I thinking? Sasuke was always first in my heart. But maybe he does like me…'He was in deep thought. "Gah, this is too much!!!" Naruto yelled as he held his head, falling to the floor._

"_Naruto?!?" Gaara yelled._

_Naruto fell on the floor. He had this empty his eyes. Gaara looked at him and suddenly made a conclusion. He lowered his head and answered. "I'm sorry. I get it, you never like me. I'll just leave you alone…" _

"_Huh?" Naruto said. He suddenly got up and defended himself. "No, that's not it, I do like you!! I just, I just..."_

"_Need time to think it through?" Gaara said. He smiled a care-free smile. He let out a sigh of relief. As he also went down to the floor. He put his hand on his friends shoulder and said "Take all the time you need my friend."_

_He gave Naruto a hug as he got up and started to walk away. "I would love to say with you, but I have a village to help!"_

"_Yeah," Naruto said._

_Naruto went back to his village soon. He decided that he would try to show Sasuke his feelings and figure out whether or not Sasuke really does like him. 'Maybe if he shows me that me seriously loves me, then I will know which to choose.'_

End of the flashback…sadly.

* * *

Naruto walked down the street. He faced the floor. He stopped to sit down on the curb. Sasuke did kind of like him. But it was obvious a unstable type of love. The kind of love which would mean that Sasuke would be the bigger man and make Naruto his little pet. And Naruto was not about to lower himself for that relationship.

And to be completely honest, Naruto worried that he would lose his chance to be with Sasuke. Sasuke had a lot of admirers. Tons of people love him. And would die of happiness if Sasuke gave them a minute of his attention. Whether or not it was a smart idea to date him, Naruto would have to figure it out soon. Just thinking about all of Sasuke's admirers made Naruto annoyed. Everyone just loves Sasuke. And it always made being close to him hard. And Sasuke knowing that and acting like he was a king of some type didn't help. Naruto was now annoyed. It was this very feeling which always made him want to hate him friend. That simple emotion was jealousy.

"Why can't the world just be simple?" Naruto asked the sky.

"That's exactly what I was think? What's this about having to prove something huh?" Sasuke suddenly appeared.

"Oh crap..." Naruto said.

* * *

Two Kinds of Jealousy

_There are two kinds of jealousy,_

_They are both filled with zealously,_

_One is in a completive way,_

_The type where you want to say "Hey,_

_How come you're so good?_

_I should be able to beat you, I could!"_

_The other is in love,_

"_How come she gets him when I should of?"_

_Both are bad and ruin the soul,_

_If you move by this emotion Santa will give you coal._

_You'll become bitter,_

_Worse than an 80 year old baby sitter._

_But this is what the story is about._

_So if you are having doubts,_

_Just leave a comment now, and then get out!_

* * *

**Ok, I know that the poem wasn't the best, but at least it rhymed. I wanted to get the point across. Yes there are two kinds of jealously in this story. Don't you just love my plot twists? They are awesome! ^^**

**Any who, I have great news! Have you ever wondered if your Arthur could draw or if they even had a website? Well, ta-da I have made my own website. It has pictures of my stories and other goodies! Please visit. Here's its url, just take away the spaces! : h t t p : / / a n I m e 9 7 g u r l . w e b s . c o m /.**

**Also, I am now a beta reader. If any of ya need a beta reader just pm me!! ^^**

**If you liked it, please review! See you in the next chapter!**

* * *


End file.
